


Lover

by writing_everyday



Series: Lover [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, First Dance, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: AU: Wedding-related events leading up to their big day, does not follow canon timeline
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Lover [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860202
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Title track today!
> 
> I'm really happy with how this one turned out. 
> 
> Link to the dance:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVhDcRuATeI

**One year and 6 months before the wedding**

Mckinley’s hallways are empty. Classes aren’t in session. The current New Directions members are in the choir room. Kurt can just barely hear their rehearsal. 

“Where are we going?” he asks. 

“Your old locker,” Blaine answers. 

“The one I made into a time capsule?”

“That’s the one.” 

“Why?”

“You’ll see.” 

Kurt just shakes his head and lets his boyfriend lead him. 

“Do you remember the combo?” Blaine asks when they reach the locker. “Because I asked Figgins for it.” 

“Um,” Kurt says, moving the dial. “I think I do.” 

It takes two tries but Kurt gets it open. 

“So, what am I looking at here?” Kurt questions. “Gaga heels, a picture of Finn as Brad from Rocky Horror, show choir tickets, the gum-wrapper ring you made me still in its box by the way...don’t let anyone say I don’t keep the things I treasure safe.” 

There’s also a framed photo of them from junior prom. Kurt brings it out to show Blaine and stares at it for a while before gently placing it back into his locker. 

“Let me see the ring box,” Blaine says. “I can’t believe I made it into a bowtie. So cheesy.” 

“But I loved it. I still do,” Kurt assures him, handing over the red box. 

Blaine opens it. “Do you remember what you said when I first gave it to you?” 

“I remember you promising to bake me cookies twice a year and I think you held up your end of the bargain,” Kurt teases. “And there was something about you kissing me wherever and whenever I wanted.” 

“Kurt,” Blaine says, getting the boy to look him in the eyes. “You said: if that’s an engagement ring, my answer’s yes.” 

“Oh,” Kurt replies, watching Blaine kneel down in front of him. 

He briefly looks at the hallway even though he knows no one is watching. Blaine is holding a silver ring, not the gum-wrapper bowtie ring that had been sitting in that box. Before Kurt can wonder where the paper ring is, Blaine is talking. 

“It’s never really felt like I’ve been getting to know you. It’s always felt like I was remembering you from something. As if in every lifetime you and I have ever lived we’ve chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love, all over again, over and over, for all eternity. And I just feel so lucky that I found you so soon in this lifetime because all I want to do, all I’ve ever wanted to do, is spend my life loving you. So, Kurt Hummel, my amazing friend, my one true love, will you marry me?” 

“Yeah,” Kurt says. “Yeah.” 

They do something they never dared to do before. They kiss in the hallway of their high school in the most backward-ass town in all of Ohio but they don’t care because they are so, so happy together. No one, not even Lima residents, can take this away from them.

_We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January  
This is our place, we make the rules  
And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear  
Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?_

**3 months before the wedding**

Kurt’s hands are around his fiancé’s waist and Blaine’s are clasped together behind Kurt’s neck. Their dance instructor, a member of the wedding party, and friend Brittany is observing their form by circling them as they dance. 

“Stand just a little taller,” Brittany tells them.

She places her hands on Blaine’s shoulder and corrects his posture before doing the same to Kurt. 

Brittany had been so happy to help them with their first dance. She was one of the first friends to offer her help. People always said Brittany was special. They didn’t mean it in a bad way but they meant she was odd, maybe a little off sometimes, but Kurt knew she was more than that. She was a good friend to him. Brittany never treated him like he was anything other than himself. He never forgot that even when they lost touch when Kurt was in New York. 

Thankfully, after her wedding with Santana, they had no problem catching up. Brittany taught dance classes and has hopes to open her own studio someday while Santana was putting herself through school at NYU. When she came back to her shared apartment with Brittany to find Kurt and her wife baking muffins in her blue and white cheer uniform, Kurt felt like he was right back at McKinley. 

“Not a word,” she warned. 

So, Kurt took her picture quickly and sent it off to the New Directions groupchat. 

_Can I go where you go?  
Can we always be this close forever and ever?  
And ah, take me out, and take me home  
You're my, my, my, my lover_

**3 months before the wedding**

This was not a simple slow dance. Blaine and Kurt weren’t willing to do ‘simple’ for their wedding. Brittany helped them prepare an entire routine. The couple likes to think they’re relatively decent dancers. Kurt knows he is more out of practice than Blaine, who spends some weekdays in classes with Brittany to keep up the skill.

Though he’d never admit it, Blaine is the better dancer. It’s why Kurt offered to spin Blaine rather than be spun. Kurt is completely capable of leading because some of the time all he had to do was stand and guide Blaine. He isn’t even nervous about picking him up. 

“You both look great,” Brittany says. “I think we’re almost ready.” 

“I hope so, it’s only 3 months away now,” Blaine replies. 

He is swaying Kurt around the room, not quite ready to stop dancing. He loves dancing with Kurt. 

“The room’s yours for another half-hour but I have to get home.” 

Brittany bids the couple goodbye and reminds them to meet her tomorrow: same place, same time. 

Blaine dips Kurt. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Kurt says, laughing. “This is not part of our routine.” 

“You’re right.” Blaine spins Kurt out and back in hugging him to his chest. “I just like dancing.”

“Just dancing?” Kurt asks. “Or dancing with me.” 

“Always with you.” 

Kurt lets him sway a little longer until someone interrupts them asking for the room. 

_We could let our friends crash in the living room  
This is our place, we make the call  
And I'm highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you  
I've loved you three summers now, honey, but I want 'em all_

**1 day before the wedding**

Behind the grooms’ backs, the Anderson and Hummel families splurge on renting out a small hall for their rehearsal dinner. Cooper has the honor of getting the grooms there on time. Blindfolding them and shushing them the entire cab ride there. 

“Cooper, seriously, we had dinner to prepare back at the apartment,” Kurt tells him. 

“Yeah, about that…” Cooper trails off. 

“Coop, what the hell did you do?” Blaine asks, reaching to remove his blindfold. 

“Keep it together,” Cooper says, pushing Blaine’s hands away from his face. 

The cabbie pulls over, Cooper pays, and manages to get both grooms out onto the sidewalk with no issues. 

“Alright, everyone take a hand.” 

Kurt and Blaine instinctively grab hands. 

“Adorable but I’m gonna have to break this loverfest up.” Cooper breaks their hands apart and stands in the middle. “I can’t guide two blind grooms if I don’t have your hands in mine.” 

“I swear to God, Coop,” Blaine sighs. 

“Okay, okay,” Cooper concedes. “Let’s go inside.” 

When they enter the room, everyone is already standing with champagne glasses in their hands quietly waiting for the blindfolds to be removed. 

“Remove them!” Cooper announces. 

The grooms untie the blindfolds and turn around to face the crowd, who all yell: “Surprise!” 

They look at one another in shock before facing all their wedding party, friends, and family. 

“You didn’t have to,” Blaine says. 

Burt and Carole are already shushing them because they deserve it. The boys embrace their parents. 

“Thank you,” Kurt murmurs into his dad’s shoulder. 

_Can I go where you go?  
Can we always be this close forever and ever?  
And ah, take me out, and take me home (forever and ever)  
You're my, my, my, my lover_

**1 day before the wedding**

“Come on, give us a little preview,” Rachel pleads. “I’ll sing!” 

“No,” Mercedes says. 

“Please don’t,” Artie tells her. 

“Just let them do their thing,” Santana replies. 

Rachel may have been talking to Kurt but he is too caught up in his fiancé. They’re sitting right next to each other blocking out the rest of the world. Gripping each other’s hands like they’ll never be able to again. 

“But they should dance,” Rachel continues. “Everyone else is.” 

She crosses her arms. 

“Rach, how about I dance with you?” Sam offers. 

This makes her smile. Rachel goes off with Sam, Santana, and Artie go to the bar for another drink, and Mercedes lightly touches Kurt’s shoulder as she leaves so the couple can be alone. 

At the end of the night, Blaine has to go with his brother, his best man, to the apartment while Kurt is going with the girls to the loft. 

The hardest part of spending the night alone, Blaine thinks, is sleeping in a bed he’s used to sharing with Kurt. This is their bedroom. It’s terrible sleeping alone. He keeps reaching across the bed hoping to pull Kurt’s body to his only to remember he isn’t there. They never sleep alone. Not even when they fight. No one takes the couch. A few years ago, they made a pact to never go to sleep angry. 

Blaine turns on his side and holds Kurt’s pillow closer hoping it’ll make a decent substitute for the real thing. 

Meanwhile, in Bushwick, Kurt finds himself under a pillow fort. Complete with sleeping bags and string lights. Sheets cover the living room furniture including the television set. The girls set up a movie to watch in the fort they built prior to the rehearsal dinner. Rachel was delighted that it stayed together. 

“Berry thought it might collapse while we slept,” Santana tells Kurt. 

“It still might,” Kurt says. 

He tries to pay attention to the movie but finds himself wishing he was home with Blaine. So, he texts him. 

K: Remind me why we agreed to spend the night apart? 

B: 1. Extra sleep. 2. No spoilers for wedding suits

Kurt sighs. That’s right. He had no idea what Blaine was wearing and if they spent the night apart, they estimated an extra hour of sleep because they wouldn’t have to travel to get ready away from one another. He still missed Blaine though. 

B: I miss you

“Don’t tell me you’re being sappy?” Santana groans, taking Kurt’s phone. “Ugh, gross.” 

She tosses the device onto a couch cushion behind them. Without disturbing the sheet being held up by the back of the couch, Kurt grabs his phone. 

K: I miss you more

“I think it’s cute,” Brittany says. 

“It’s acutely nauseating,” Santana corrects. 

“It’s sweet,” Rachel tells her. “You and Britt opted to stay together the night before. Any reason you think that might be?” 

Santana huffs and gives her the finger, which only causes Rachel to laugh. Sometimes, Kurt really loves Rachel. 

_Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?  
With every guitar string scar on my hand  
I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover  
My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue_

**The morning of the wedding (Blaine)**

It’s not Cooper’s voice waking him up that morning. Instead, Blaine opens his eyes to see Tina standing at his bedside with a fresh cup of coffee from his and Kurt’s favorite coffee shop around the corner. 

“There’s cronuts in the kitchen if you wanna put some pants on,” she says with a smile. 

“Okay, thank you for the coffee.” Blaine sits up and takes the to-go cup from her hand. 

“What kind of maid of honor would I be if I didn’t bring it for you?” she winks. 

Blaine smiles but stops her right before she leaves the room. 

“Hey Tina,” he says.

“Yeah?” 

“I’m getting married today.” 

“You’re such a dork,” she tells him. “Kurt’s one lucky guy.”

Then, she leaves. 

Blaine takes a deep breath and checks his phone. 

K: Meet me at the altar @ 1 o’clock, okay?

 _I’m the lucky one,_ he thinks and types back a reply. 

B: I may be a little late but I promise to kiss you as soon as I see you

Blaine heads to the kitchen for some light breakfast before hopping in the shower. 

_All's well that ends well to end up with you  
Swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover  
And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me  
And at every table, I'll save you a seat, lover_

**The day of the wedding (Kurt)**

“He better show up,” Kurt tells Rachel. 

She’s checking her phone again. Waiting for a text from someone who isn’t standing around helping this groom calm down. 

“He’ll be here,” she repeats. 

“I swear…” Kurt trails off and has to stop himself from running his fingers through his hair. 

He did not spend an hour on it this morning to ruin it 30 minutes before the ceremony. There’s a knock at the door. 

“Hey bud, how’s it going?” Burt asks, coming into the room and shutting the door firmly behind him.

“Not great,” Santana answers. 

Burt frowns. 

“It’s really fine dad,” Kurt says, glaring at Santana. “Wedding jitters.” 

It’s not a complete lie. Kurt is a little nervous about tripping down the aisle. 

“Don’t lie to me Kurt, I know the music guy is late.” 

“He should’ve been here to set up at noon. It’s 12:30.” Kurt huffs and sits down. 

“Well, if he doesn’t show up I’m sure a glee kid can improvise something.” 

“Oh yeah, me trust the New Directions to not play 'The Imperial March' as we walk down the aisle? I don’t think so.” 

“Kiddo, you’re stressing over nothing. Schuester’ll play something nice for you.” 

Kurt fights the urge to roll his eyes. Then, Rachel’s phone rings. They all sit up and lean close. Though it’s not necessary because the other person is speaking too quietly for them to hear the other side of the conversation. 

When she hangs up, Kurt’s on his feet asking, “So?”

“He canceled completely but Blaine got a substitute.” 

“Just great,” Kurt says, crossing his arms. “Glad we hadn’t paid the guy anything yet. Who’s the sub?” 

“One of Blaine’s students,” she says. 

“You’re kidding?” 

Rachel shakes her head no. 

“This is really happening then. On my wedding day.” Kurt sits back down. “Get my groom-to-be on the phone right now.” 

“Absolutely not,” Santana says. “You are not fighting with Blaine before you walk down the aisle. Not over something as stupid as this. That would be a new low for you, Hummel.” 

“She’s right, kiddo,” Burt agrees. “Trust that Blaine knows what he’s doing. Plus, if Blaine taught the kid piano they oughta be good right?” 

“Blaine’s a fantastic pianist,” Kurt says. 

Another knock at the door. It’s Tina. 

“Almost time for line up,” she says. 

The girls smile and leave Kurt alone with his dad. Blaine and Kurt agreed not to do the usual aisle walk. Since neither of them wanted to be waiting at the altar while the other got the big aisle walk with their parents. So, they planned to have their gender-neutral wedding parties walk down the aisle and the grooms were going to come in at the same time with their parents from the wings. Their outside venue was perfect for this idea. 

This way they both got to walk and they would meet in the middle...at the altar...together. 

“Ready?” Burt asks. 

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

_Can I go where you go?  
Can we always be this close forever and ever?  
And ah, take me out, and take me home (forever and ever)  
You're my, my, my, my  
Oh, you're my, my, my, my  
Darling, you're my, my, my, my lover_

**The wedding**

Blaine’s suit is grey with a crisp white button-down and a fern green bowtie. The green matched the dresses and ties of their wedding party. His hair is curly but neatly tamed and styled with minimal product. He’s beautiful. 

Kurt is wearing a traditional black suit with leather lapels. He chose a simple black tie as contrast to his fern green dress shirt. Despite his earlier frustrations, his hair is still perfectly swept in his usual style. 

As they get close, Kurt mouths ‘I love you’ to Blaine, who mouths ‘me too’ back. They reach the altar, kiss their parents, and face each other. 

“I keep my promises,” Blaine says and leans forward to kiss Kurt’s cheek. 

Their guests coo at them and the officiant begins the ceremony. A little over an hour later, the two grooms are sitting side by side in a limo filled with their wedding party on their way to take some wedding photos. 

Kurt brushes his shoulder against his husband’s. “I get to keep you forever now,” he says. 

“Promise?” Blaine teases, pouting his lips. 

Instead of answering, Kurt kisses him.


End file.
